creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Affirmation
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A Fresh Start page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 09:45, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Edits Hey, thanks for resolving those double redirects :) Just thought I should let you know, with regards to this edit, we accept both American and British English here, so "travelling" is actually correct if the author speaks British English, and it's generally better to leave it up to them to decide. Also, was there a reason to change the wikitext to HTML? As far as I can tell, there doesn't seem to be a reason to, let me know if I'm wrong. Anyway, thanks again for contributing :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:45, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :The reason I changed wikimarkup to HTML was that by using the tags, software will recognize the text as emphasized text. For example, if a deaf person is hearing the page using a program, the speaker will often emphasize the words in or tags. :The reason I changed “period of time” to “period” is that “period” means “a length or portion of time,” so when you’re saying “period of time,” you’re essentially saying “a portion of time of time.” :My apologies about the American English thing. I thought that all articles had to be written in American English. 10:22, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I understand the reasoning behind using semantically correct markup, it's something I've looked into before, I know why it should be done. However, the same could be said for literally any article that uses wikitext on Wikia, since Wikia just converts all italic wikitext to . Should we just remove all Wikitext in every article and replace it with HTML? I know it's better for screenreaders, etc, but we can't convert every article on the wiki to use HTML instead of Wikitext. Additionally, there are already a lot of semantic errors in every page due to the outdated version of MediaWiki used by Wikia. This very conversation is causing semantic errors - the definition list tags used to indent on MediaWiki should be used for creating lists of terms/definitions, not indenting text to show the flow of a conversation (which, semantically, should probably be done via CSS). ::IMO "period of time" seems a bit clearer, but I guess it's just a matter of opinion. ::And there's no need to apologise for the American English thing, lots of people new to this wiki make the same error :) ::I'm not going to revert the HTML thing, since I don't want to get into edit war, but I don't personally think there was a need to change it, unless we were to change wikitext across the wiki as a whole. :: | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:39, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Apostrophes (wikimarkup) or and tags are used for style, whilst the and tags are used to emphasize text. Using the latter to emphasize text is technically more correct, which is why I do it, but it’s not highly necessary, especially for regular article pages. :::Like I said, “period” means “portion of time,” so “a period of time” makes no grammatical sense. 23:17, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::You're being too pedantic for fiction writing. A lot of commonly used phrases don't make sense, but that doesn't mean an author can't use them. Please keep this in mind when editing. ::::Jay Ten (talk) 00:03, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::All right. My apologies. 00:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC)